La mission de Draco
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: Que va donc faire Draco dans la salle sur demande? A défaut de le découvrir, Hermione va l'empêcher de faire ses escapades nocturnes plus longtemps. OS sans prétention. Sorte de DraMione.


**Coucou =)**

Voici un petit OS sans prétention, que j'ai écrit pour un concours. Une sorte de Dray/Mione, si on veut =)

**Enjoy'**

* * *

J'attrapai la carte du Maraudeur une nouvelle fois et l'ouvris précipitamment. J'observai un instant les petits points qui étaient dans les cachots, comme chaque soir à 23 heures depuis une semaine. L'un d'entre eux, au milieu d'autres points immobiles, s'anima tout à coup et sortit de la salle commune des serpentards. Je soupirai. Malfoy allait encore se balader en pleine nuit. Mais que diable allait-il faire à la salle sur demande? Je n'aimais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi enfreignît le règlement, surtout si, en plus, c'était cet arrogant misérable petit homme. Comme d'habitude, je saisis la cape d'invisibilité que m'avait laissée Harry et me mis en route, arrivant à l'endroit du délit avant le serpentard. Je le vit passer trois fois devant le mur et entrer par la porte qui était apparue. Il était si méticuleux dans chacune de ses actions qu'une fois de plus, je ne pus pas entrer à sa suite.

Lasse de ce manège, je rentrai à la salle commune, me promettant que, foi d'Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça !

-Hermione ! Hé Ho !

Je sursautai. Harry, devant moi, tentait de me sortir de ma rêverie en faisant de grands gestes. Nous n'étions que tous les deux, ce matin-là. Ron était plus loin, avec Lavande. Mais pour une fois, leur couple ne m'intéressait pas. Je ne pensais qu'à Malfoy. Il fallait que je le coinçasse ! L'idée de ne pas savoir ce qu'il manigançait m'agaçait au plus haut point. Alors, à défaut de découvrir ce qu'il fabriquait, je devais mettre un terme à ses agissements. Je grognai, tentant désespérément de trouver une idée. Mon meilleur ami, se méprenant sur l'objet de mon mécontentement, me dit, compatissant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il se rendra compte que c'est une erreur.

Je haussai un sourcil, et il lança un coup d'œil appuyé vers Ronald. Je soupirai et déclarai brusquement :

-Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. A plus tard.

Je me levai sans attendre, saisis mon manuel de potion, et sortis de la Grande Salle.

-T'as un problème, Granger?

Oui, mais ça, je n'allais pas le lui dire. Il ne devait pas se douter que je l'espionnais tous les soirs. Mais peut être que je fixer avec insistance alors qu'il lisait un des livres de la réserve n'était pas une très bonne idée.

-Ta vue me dérange, Malfoy, c'est tout, rétorquai-je, acide.

Il n'insista pas. De toute façon, qui aurait-il impressionné, avec son teint blafard et ses cernes grosses comme des valises?

La bibliothécaire passa près de moi, en murmurant :

-A la prochaine qu'il fait, il est viré. Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. Dumbledore est d'accord. Une bêtise de plus, et il disparaît.

Obsédée par ma nouvelle mission, je crus qu'elle parlait du blond que je surveillais sans cesse. Je fronçai les sourcils et finis d'écrire mon devoir de potions, avant de sortir. Mais dans le couloir, je compris que ce n'était pas Malfoy qui était menacé d'expulsion.

-Oui, ils vont faire partir Peeves. La prochaine fois, il n'y échappera pas, murmuraient les élèves, un peu partout.

Peeves.

Peeves.

Peeves.

Voilà ma solution.

Je me mis à courir, ignorant les regards interrogateurs autour de moi. Je sortis la carte du Maraudeur de mon sac et prononçai la formule rapidement. Je cherchai frénétiquement, parmi les petits points, celui de l'esprit frappeur. Il était au deuxième étage. Je m'y rendis, et évitai de peu qu'une statue de me tombât dessus. Peeves disparut dans un ricanement. J'allais l'appeler lorsque Rusard fit son apparition. Il jubilait :

-C'est en fini pour toi, maudit fantôme ! PEEVES ! FAIS TES VALISES !

Prise d'une inspiration subite, je déclarai :

-Ce n'est pas lui.

Le concierge s'arrêta, comme frappé par la foudre.

-Quoi?

-C'est moi, murmurai-je, avec l'air de culpabilité le plus convaincant qu'il me fût possible d'arborer.

Lorsque je croisai le regard de Rusard, je sus que j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Deux heures de colle. Je fulminai en cherchant l'esprit frappeur. Tout ça pour lui ! Il avait une dette envers moi.

-PEEVES ! Criai-je en l'apercevant.

-Oh … mais c'est la petite Grangie qui …

-Qui t'a sauvé la mise, maudit esprit frappeur, répliquai-je.

-C'est vrai, concéda le fantôme.

-Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire pour moi …

-UN ELEVE SE BALADE DANS LES COULOIRS ! DRACO MALFOY SE BALADE DANS LES COULOIRS !

Je jubilai. J'entendais déjà Rusard souffler pour arriver jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Le serpentard semblait totalement paniqué.

-Vous ! Vous ! Revenez ici petit chenapan ! Sale vaurien !

Malfoy fit rapidement demi-tour, effaré. Je tentai de me calmer, mais n'en pus plus et éclatai de rire, en lâchant la cape. Le regard du fautif s'agrandit lorsqu'il me vit, mais, trop heureuse de l'avoir coincé, je lui adressai un sourire et un signe de la main avant de la remonter promptement et de faire demi tour. En me retournant une dernière fois, je vis Rusard emmener Malfoy à son bureau. Enfin, je pouvais m'occuper des autres problèmes de ma sixième année. Celui-ci ne m'embêterait plus. Enfin … si Malfoy ne décidait pas de m'en vouloir à mort.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
